The Honeymoon's Over
The Honeymoon's Over is the Season 3 premiere and the 45th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Prue and Phoebe set a killer free in order to protect their identities, then must fight a soul-stealing Guardian without Piper, who has disappeared with Leo. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Harry Danner as William Hamilton Special Musical Guests *Barenaked Ladies Co-Starring *Fleming Brooks as Emilio Smith *Stoney Jackson as P.D. Alan Sloan *A.T. Montgomery as Paramedic Uncredited *Unknown actors as Guardians Magical Notes 3x01 bos to lure an evil spirit.jpg|To Lure an Evil Spirit 3x01 latin pages.jpg|Italian filler pages 3x01 bos famous books.jpg|Famous Books 3x01 bos to attract and destroy the succubus --- nell.jpg|To Attract and Destroy the Succubus --- Nell 3x01 bos (2).jpg|Nell opposite the To Call Blood to Blood page 3x01 bos latin page --- wendigo.jpg|Italian page --- Wendigo 3x01 bos libris.jpg|Libris 3x01 bos mariners.jpg|Mariners 3x01 bos.jpg|Unknown page next to the spell To Discourage a Lover. 3x01 bos the guardians.jpg|The Guardians 3x01 bos the guardians text.jpg|The Guardians Book of Shadows #To Lure an Evil Spirit is before the page on Famous Books. #The page on Famous Books is before the page to Destroy a Succubus. #The page to Destroy a Succubus is opposite the page on Nell. #The page on Nell is before the page "To Call Blood to Blood". #The Wendigo page is before the Libris page. #The Mariners page is after the Libris page. #The Guardians pages are after the Mariners. To Lure an Evil Spirit :M'ix equal parts of mercury and acid :with the blood of one of the Spirit's victims. :Pour it over the grave of the one who is evil. :'L'eaving an epistle of your name and :a counterfeit of your face. :'H'e will seek thee out forthwith. Famous Books :::Famous books such as :::the book of Durrow :::the book of Kells and :::the Lindisfarne :Gospels were all written by scribes :in the 8th century in insular half :-uncial or uncial script, executed-- :with such mastery, the quill seems :to move over the page with appar- :ant ease. the scripts were written :with the quill held at a flat angle :to the vellum they have pleasing :roundness to the eye, are quick to :write and easily read these monks :leave us such a fine example of :calligraphy and beautiful illum- :ation that even by today's :standards they cannot be equalled. Guardians :'T'his symbol of darkness :indicates the presence :of a great evil. :'A'''n opening by which demons :known as '''the Guardians :steal an innocent soul. :I'''n exchange, '''the Guardian :offers protection :of the mortal evil :during his time on earth. :T'''o vanquish a '''guardian :from whence it came :you must impale it :at its source of power. Powers *'Telekinesis: '''Used by Prue to fling Phoebe (accidentally), fling Emilio onto a dumpster, toss iron bars through the guardian demon's torso and head, fling Emilio onto a car, throw the athame at the guardian demon's head, close the manor door at Phoebe, open a courtroodoor and push the demons out of the way, fling a gun-weidling Sloan and deviate Hamilton's fireballs twice. *'Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to selectively freeze the court attendants to determine which of them are demons before they became immune. *Orbing: A type of teleportation used by Leo. *Shimmering: A type of teleportation used by Cole. *Pyrokinesis: Used by Cole to incinerate Hamilton. *Apportation: Used by Hamilton to summon an athame. *Levitation: Used by Phoebe for the first time whilst fighting demons. *Fireballs: Used by Hamilton to try to break the courtroom doors and attack Prue (both times unsuccessful). *Premonition: Used by Phoebe to see Emilio carving the rune into Cole's forehead. Artifacts *Athame' - A ceremonial knife Notes and Trivia * A month has passed since the Season 2 finale. * Julian McMahon joins the regular cast as Cole Turner. * Phoebe is blonde, starting from this episode, something which will remain constant until halfway through the season. * Phoebe gains the power of Levitation in this episode. * Leo proposes to Piper in this episode. * Prue does not use her Astral Projection power in this episode. * Series creator Constance M. Burge left her executive producer post for the series at the beginning of this Season over a disagreement in story plotting with fellow executive producer Brad Kern. * Prue's hair has lightened noticeably since the previous episode and will continue to do so throughout the season. * This is the second highest rated episode of 'Charmed' in the entire series. * In the opening credits, the three main actresses are all given new name clips. This is the second time the name clips have changed. Brian and Dorian keep the same ones seen in the last two seasons. * The Barenaked Ladies who performed at P3 in this episode, would later go on to record a song for the opening credits of The Big Bang Theory, which stars Kaley Cuoco who portrayed Billie Jenkins in Season 8. * Although they have never learned any forms of self-defense, Prue and Piper do demonstrate an ability to use a melee weapon to great effect. * In the opening, a startled Prue accidentally tosses Phoebe across the attic with her Telekinesis. The next time the sisters used their powers on each other, the Power of Three is broken, though the circumstances are completely different, as this time it was merely an accident and not intentional. Glitches * The first time Phoebe levitates, the sound effect isn't heard. * The hair clip and lipstick Piper is wearing when she returns with Leo are different than the ones she was wearing in "Be Careful What You Witch For". *In the courtroom when Phoebe hits Cole over the head, the sound of something unfreezing is heard, but Cole wasn't frozen and Piper doesn't unfreeze the rest of the room until a few moments later. * The timeline in the episode is inconsistent. Right after the first courtroom scene, we see the three sisters at home, and Phoebe says that "Cole was an angel in that courtroom yesterday." Later, Cole says that he regrets the criminal being let go "today". *When Cole gives Phoebe his card, it briefly disappears from the book. Continuity Errors *The episode reveals that the Triad was responsible for sending all the demons on the sisters for the last three years. However, in the season finale of season 2, it was stated the Infernal Council was behind the attacks. They are never seen or referred to again. Gallery Episode Stills 301a.jpg Quotes :'Phoebe:' What if she doesn't? ''(A phone rings.) :Prue: Uh, that's my fax. (She goes to get it.) Doesn't what? (Phoebe puts her purse on.) :Phoebe: Wh-what if she doesn't come back? (Prue picks up the Book of Shadows.) I mean, what if when her and Leo orbed out, it was for good? :Prue: Phoebe, that is ridiculous. (Prue leaves. Phoebe follows.) :Phoebe: No Prue. It's not ridiculous. Think about it. We have not heard from her in a month. And that's not like her. :Prue: All right. Look, Piper is not going to just ditch us, okay? We're her sisters and neither is Leo. He's our whitelighter, too. :(Prue uses her power to send a stick into a guardian, but it goes right through him.) :Phoebe: Wait. Didn't the book say they were just like vampires? :Prue: I might have misread that part. :Phoebe: I'm sorry? (The guardian picks up the knife.) Okay. The rune. Aim for the rune. (Prue uses her power to send a metal rod flying into the guardian's triangle on his forehead. He gets electrocuted and disappears.) Okay, if Piper ever comes back, I am going to kill her. :Darryl: You better decide fast. Here comes the ADA. :(A good-looking ADA approaches them.) :Cole: Ladies. My name is Cole Turner and I'm the Assistant District Attorney assigned to this case. I was wondering if either of you saw what happened here. :(Phoebe raises her hand.) :Phoebe: I did! :Phoebe: All I know is Cole is an angel. He was awesome in that court room yesterday. :Prue: See something you like, sis? :Phoebe: Maybe, or maybe it's just nice to run into someone that's not a college boy. More years, less hormones. :Prue: Yeah, not a bad butt either. :(Piper and Leo orb in.) :Piper: We've been through this, Leo. I don't care if they are. It's not right and it's not fair. :Leo: I know that, but it's their rules. :Piper: Screw their rules. They're wrong. :Prue: Piper… :Piper: Just a second. Leo, you better do something about this because this is not acceptable. :Leo: Piper, come on. :Piper: Oh! (She freezes him.) I'm gonna go to the club. Do not tell him. :(She leaves.) :Leo: Every time I see you, I love you even more. You're so beautiful. You're so special. I can't imagine my life without you. (Piper walks in.) Piper! :Piper: Leo, who are you talking to? :Leo: Me? Uh, nobody, just myself, you know. :Piper: Yourself? You were telling yourself how much you love you? :Leo: No, of course not. Uh, I mean, it's, it's not like that at all. Um, let's go downstairs and I'll explain. :Piper: Actually, no, we don't have time. Uh, did you find out anything about the guardians? :Leo: Uh, no, I forgot. :Piper: You forgot? Leo, what's the matter? Why are you acting so weird? :Leo: Can we go downstairs please? :Piper: No, why? :Leo: Okay, fine, um, here's good. Um, I've been thinking a lot actually about our situation. :Piper: Leo... :Leo: No, no, just let me finish. Um, I think I've come up with a solution, a way for us to be together no matter what they say. (Leo gets down on one knee and Piper's eyes widen. He takes Piper's hand.) Will you marry me? :Cole: You get anything out of him? :Darryl: Nope, he's not talking. :Cole: Yeah? Seems to be an epidemic. :Prue: Alright, the best defense is a good offense. Are you ready? :Piper: No. :Prue: Yeah, you're ready. :Piper: N-no. :Prue: On three. One, two... (to Phoebe) don't hold my hand. One, two, three! (sends the door flying open) International Titles *'French:' Faces cachées (Hidden Faces) * Finnish: 'Paluu arkeen (Back to Everyday Life) *'Polish: Koniec miodowego miesiąca (The Honeymoon's End) *'Czech:' Po líbánkách (After the Honeymoon) *'Slovak:' Koniec medových týždňov (End of the Honeymoon) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' A Lua de Mel Acabou (The Honeymoon is Over) *'Russian:' Конец медовому месяцу [Konec medovomu mesjacu (End of the Honeymoon) *'Spanish (Spain):' Se acabó la luna de miel (The Honeymoon is Over) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Terminó la luna de miel (Honeymoon is Over) *'Serbian:' Medeni mesec je završen (The Honeymoon is Over) *'Italian:' Proposta di Matrimonio (Marriage Proposal) *'German:' Die Verschwörung des Bösen (The Conspiracy of Evil) *'Hungarian:' Az államügyész (The Public Prosecutor) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season Premieres